Today's technology allows for media content to be enjoyed over a number of computer devices. Such devices may include, for example, personal computers, laptops, television devices, cell phones, tablets, smart watches, and other devices. Media may be downloaded from a content source to be played on a device, or may be streamed from a content source to the device.
Often, the playback of the media on the device is controlled through the use of licenses. In many instances, digital rights management (DRM) is employed to monitor and control the exact playback of the media. DRM controls may be used to prevent unauthorized access to protected works. Currently, DRM controls may allow a user to access content based on a subscription, rental, or purchase. However, once a user pays to enjoy media in a first format, the user may wish to enjoy the media in a second format. Some content providers provide different formats of content at different prices. However, it may be difficult for a user to switch between formats while enjoying the content. Further, a content license is normally consulted at the point when a content key is provisioned in the display device. Billing may be committed to a payment method when the license is issued, or there may be consumption based licenses where billing occurs when content streaming begins. However it may be difficult to reverse or undo billing if the entire content isn't consumed or if a difference license is applied dynamically during content consumption.